spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode III: Plans
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} Episode III: Plans is the third episode of the first season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 3rd overall. Plot SpongeBob makes a plan, but it's halted when robots attack! Transcript with a shot of the ran down Chum Bucket, exterior SpongeBob: Well, even though this shack looks like it might collapse, I think it better that we shelter inside of it rather than become live bait for those menacing robots. Sandy: I won’t argue with you SpongeBob. gunshots indicate that the robots are drawing nearer to the gang Quick! Everybody inside! cuts to the inside of the Chum Bucket where various cracks in the wall and ceiling are shown. Cracked and dismantled computers line up the wall and abandoned inventions scatter the floor adding to the dullness of this gloomy place. Mr. Krabs: We need to create some sort of defensive plan in case the robots decide to assault this place. Sandy: One individual should perform a night shift and switch off in the morning for the morning shift. SpongeBob: I volunteer to be on the night shift first! Mr. Krabs: I will go second and Sandy can go third. Sandy: SpongeBob, make sure you rest now, you wouldn’t want to be sleepin’ on the job now! SpongeBob: Okay, see you guys later. I’m gonna go hit the sack. to SpongeBob sleeping on the metal floor of the Chum Bucket. We enter SpongeBob’s dream yet again. and Patrick are on a roof top. They appear to be arguing about the last can of food. Their body structure is incredibly thin. SpongeBob: Patrick, I am telling you. Give me the canned food and we could split it up! For both of us! Patrick: But I am so hungry. If a full can can’t fill me up, then half a can will do nothing! It’s common sense SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Don’t make me do this Pat. We are both starving to death here. Give me the can now! Patrick: Mark my words SpongeBob. There’s nothing left of this world. We are the only survivors. It was fun hanging out with you “pal.” But in the long run, when one has nothing, not even his family, life is not worth living for. that, Patrick takes the can and dives off the building, killing himself upon landing wakes up after hearing a thud near himself SpongeBob: Who goes there? is shown sitting on the ground frowning upon SpongeBob Plankton: I’m sorry SpongeBob it’s just, I want to be part of your group. I want to help bring an end to these destructive robots! and Mr, Krabs appear behind Plankton Sandy: Mr. Krabs and I think we should allow him into the group but what do you say? are drawing closer and near footsteps can be heard SpongeBob: I say we just found ourselves a new crew member! Now who’s ready to defend our quarters from those robot scumbags? a line up of the gang, all holding various guns Mr. Krabs: Let’s begin. to the gang firing red blasts at the robots, who are being blasted into robot parts. A special unit of robots suddenly appears, and they dodge every shot. SpongeBob: Looks like this new variant of robot is coming after us… FAST! Mr. Krabs: And they are carrying Shark Knives! jumps onto one of these knife-wielding robots and chops its head off. Sandy then takes the knife and jumps from robot to robot, swiftly stabbing them to death. Sandy: That should hold ‘em back! Now quick! Run to that restaurant while I finish the last of them! Plankton and Mr. Krabs all run to the restaraunt labeled “Ships n’ Stuff”. Inside they find masked warriors with red headbands, each wielding a Barracuda Barrel (A rapid fire gun that performs tons of damage). Masked Warrior: You shall not pass. SpongeBob: But we are survivors, just like you! Masked Warrior: You must join our clan before you can enter. Plankton: Listen! One of our members is holding off the robots so that we are all safe! I thought we were all one big team! Not just divided groups. Masked Warrior: (sighs) I will have to discuss this with our leader. to the masked warrior talking to his leader Masked Warrior: Sir we are in need of recruits. Leader: Ah yes, I suppose. We shall allow them within our quarters and persuade us to join our clan. That would result us in having more defence, which we could use to our advantage against the robots! I will go with you to meet these new… recruits. Masked Warrior: Yes sir! cuts to the leader and the warrior meeting the gang Leader: Ah so these are the recruits. They will make a fine addition to our clan. Masked Warrior: Yes and it appears the one holding off the robots is back. Sandy: Sandy. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Leader: Same with us. Would it be possible for you guys to join our clan, the Crimson Warriors? Sandy, Plankton, Mr. Krabs glance at each other, all obviously wishing to join this epic clan Mr. Krabs: I say we join lads! gang nods in agreement Leader: Glad to have you on the team! My name’s John and this is- Masked Warrior: Gus. Name’s Gus. SpongeBob: Thanks for letting us in! to outside a few minutes later Plankton: What do we do next? SpongeBob: We find Patrick! ends Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Sandy Cheeks VII *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Steven Plankton II *Patrick Star III *Masked Warrior *Leader Trivia *The issue (comic) adaptation of this episode has a caption very different than the episode title, "Allies Found!", coming May, 2018. *This episode was written from May 6th to 8th, 2017. Reviews "For me, this is kinda a first part to the two parter of finding Patrick, and we brought back Steve Plankton, since his cameo / debut in episode 1 - Great Episode" - 'TheJasbre202 (M• •U• ) ' 11:03, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:2017 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Luis TV Category:UltraFuse Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:The TIG Category:Episodes